Draco & Ginny
by allisonkayy
Summary: This is my first fic. Obviously, its about Draco & Ginny. I'm not really sure where I will take it, so come along with me and enjoy the ride.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I sadly am not JKR!

 **Prelude**

At first glance, there was nothing special about Ginny Weasley. Her fire-red hair, her average height, and her voluptuous body features did nothing but make her appear, well, average. She had big, bright chocolate eyes and a nose that was a little too small for her round face. Her full lips left something to be desired. She wasn't the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, but what she lacked in looks, she more than made up for in personality.

Draco Malfoy could see that. He saw it before Second Year. He truly saw her in Flourish & Blotts. In a sea of red hair, he saw Ginny. He was over six-foot-tall, and had the type of body that only Quiddich could build. Broad and dense shoulders that gave way to narrow hips, strong arms and an even stronger core. His hair was the palest color of blonde and his eyes the perfect shade of steel. That's it, Draco was perfect! His features were masculine and screamed it.

He watched her, like he always did, come in to the Great Hall and take her place near the Trio. They never noticed her like he did. They never truly saw her. They didn't know that when she rested her head in her hands while she ate that she was really contemplating something. They didn't know that when she had a really bad day, a single tear would escape while she hovered over her plate. Draco yearned to talk to her, to get to know about everything she thought important, but more so, he wanted her to know that, to him, she wasn't just the youngest in a long line of Weasley children, that she wasn't just a distant piece of the Trio, and he wanted to let her know that he saw her.

He couldn't talk to her though. Nothing stood the sands of time longer than the Malfoy/Weasley feud. If his father found out that Draco had admired Ginny Weasley from a far for four years, he was sure his father would kill him, or worse, kill Ginny. He would just have to wait. Wait for the war to be over, wait for Potter to kill Voldemort, wait for his father to die. Then, he would be free. Then, he could tell the object of his affections everything. Draco didn't want to take the Dark Mark, that was something his father had wanted, so Draco did what he was told. In a perfect world, Draco would be the one to kill his father, he needed to. His father brought him so much pain. The beatings alone were enough to send a man murderous. Yes, Draco had to be the one to kill Lucius Malfoy, it was only the matter of when.

Little did Draco know, the war would soon come to an end, but not everything was going to be as simple as he dreamed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Two Years Later…

Voldemort has been dead for six months. Six whole months of witches and wizards trying to rebuild and repair the devastation left behind. Not only material things were destroyed, but souls and hearts as well. Somehow, Lucius and Draco escaped conviction. No one was more surprised than Draco himself. His father had done cruel and unforgivable things and yet the man is allowed to roam free around the Wizarding World. Fuck that. Draco would soon have to think of a way to get rid of dear old daddy. He couldn't move on until it was done.

He hadn't seen Ginny in a long while. She was there at the final battle at Hogwarts. He almost died because he was too busy watching and wondering about her to focus on what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, he didn't want to rape, pillage, and murder. He wanted to grow old and have a big family with a certain red-headed beauty. He merely wandered around the final battle, not really committing to anything. Moseying is a great word to describe it. After it was over, he came home with his mother and didn't leave his rooms for a month. He couldn't get the sight of death to leave his mind. Sometimes the death would give way to red and he would dream of twirling his fingers through the red hair while staring into chocolate eyes and that would help him to sleep.

Now he had plans to make. He couldn't get distracted and give into fantasies. If he wanted to turn it into reality, he would have to stay focused.

0o0O0o0

Ginny opened her eyes to take in the sights surrounding her. She ran her hand along the bed searchingly. When she finally came across a body, she smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe she and Harry had a flat together. She supposed the final battle had shown Harry what was important and that was her. She thought about how Harry ignored her for most of school and she had to shake her head. Now was not the time to dwell. She was happy. So what if Harry thought her favorite color was red, when really it was green. So what if Harry didn't know her favorite food, or place, or season, or Holiday. She was with him and that's all that mattered. She had pined after him since she was ten years old. She finally had him.

Ginny shook herself out of her reverie and wandered in to the bathroom. She completed her morning ablutions and returned to their room to get dressed. Once she finally made her way to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast, an owl awaited with the morning copy of The Daily Prophet. Ginny took the paper, paid the owl, and sat down with a cup of pumpkin juice. She unfolded the paper to see the front page as it read "Malfoy Senior Found Dead, Missing Toes" Ginny let out a shriek of excitement. Lucius Malfoy finally got what he deserved. Because of him, Ginny had the worst first year of all time. She still had nightmares about it. Not to mention Lucius Malfoy was a cruel and hateful son of a bitch. After her excitement flared and went, she sat back reading the article. _Missing toes?_ She thought, _that's strange._ Strange indeed.

0o0O0o0

Draco sipped his coffee completely unperturbed by this morning's Daily Prophet. Just last night he had been thinking of ways to kill his dear old dad, but someone apparently beat him to it. If he was honest, he would say that he was both jealous and relieved. Jealous because he had wanted for so long to do it, but relieved because he really wasn't a killer, he didn't have it in him. The article said the death had been the unlikely side effect of a robbery gone bad. The toes didn't bother Draco, he knew his father wore very expensive toe rings, what bothered Draco was that Lucius was in Knockturn Alley. As part of their parole conditions, they weren't allowed to be around Dark Magic, including wizards and relics. So how had Lucius gone around the very specific tracking spell that monitored that? Hermione Granger developed the spell herself, so Draco knew it was fool-proof. Draco decided not to dwell on that any longer, he had a life to start living and a girl to make his.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Finding A Way

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, Allison, in no way own Harry Potter.

It had been two weeks since Lucius died, and Draco was no closer to finding a solution than he was before. He thought about just going to The Burrow and demanding to see Ginny, but he had heard the she and Potty had gotten a flat together. He was hurt to say the least, then he reminded himself that he wasn't Ginny's keeper. He thought about following her and pretending to bump into her, but even he knew that she thought him an arrogant and pompous git. Many times he pondered why he was pulled toward Ginny, why, of all the girls, should he be bound to lust after her? She was supposed to be his greatest enemy based on birthright alone. He wished he could talk to Severus. His godfather would always know what to do, after all, Snape did love someone that maybe he shouldn't have.

Draco decided he needed to get out and clear his. He had made it a habit to Apparate to a nearby muggle village to wander. No one knew him there. No one called him _Death Eater Scum!_ or worse. So with a low crack, he Disapparated from Malfoy Manor.

 **Oo0Oo**

Ginny awoke with a start. Lately, she had been having weird dreams. Dreams of a pair of grey eyes. Every morning she would go through a list of people she knew, recounting their eye color. Ginny always had a bit of Seer in her when it came to her dreams. She was quickly becoming annoyed because she couldn't recall anyone she knew of having grey eyes. She shrugged the thoughts away and was overcome with excitement. Today she was starting at her first job. Due to being a soldier of war, Ginny and many others were granted graduation certificates after the final battle. There was nothing left to teach someone who had seen everything that she and others had. She sat her NEWTS two months ago and received O's in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Divination, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

So the world was pretty much her oyster. She could start training or placement wherever her heart desired. But today, she was starting as a receptionist for the Auror Department. Her real passion laid with actually being an Auror, but after months and months of listening to her mother and Harry Potter tell her that it was too dangerous, she decided on a desk job near the action. Her mother explained to her that she wouldn't be working long. After her and Harry married and started having children, she wouldn't work any longer. Ginny detest the idea of not being independent, of giving up who she was and becoming a housewife, and most of all the thought of relying on anyone other than herself for financial or any other reasons.

After showering, eating and dressing, Ginny flooed over to the Ministry to start her day. While exiting the Floo, she bumped into something hard. Picking her bag up from the floor, her eyes connected with grey and she was lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley. Please forgive me?" a low voice drawled with cool indifference.

"Oh, I um, I….uh" Ginny couldn't think.

"What's the matter, Miss Weasley, cat got your tongue? Or whatever it is the Muggles say. Here are your things. Do you need assistance or are you capable of getting where you're meant to be?

"Malfoy? Have your eyes always been that color?" At this Draco smirked

"Yes. They are pretty unique, not unlike my other body parts." Ginny physically choked at his crudeness, but a part of her was intrigued.

"I'm sure your mother always told you of how special you were, Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to get to." And with that Ginny sauntered over to the lifts and was taken to her floor. Unbeknownst to her, a certain grey-eyed man was left standing still in a sea of bustling Ministry workers staring after a certain red-haired woman. The only thing on his mind was her.


End file.
